Violet meets Sapphire
by Fork-Tongued-Nemesis
Summary: Mighty is fighting his feelings for a certain fiery echidna, and this same echidna has the same problem. What will happen when they collide? A request from deidara-kupkake. Better than it sounds.
1. Clash of emotions

**I'm back again with yet another story, mainly one that was requested a while back. Deidara-kupkake, this is for you my friend. =)**

**Have fun reading and I'm sorry it took so long.**

**Word count: 5,375 (Without all of my comments)**

**Warning: Yaoi (BoyxBoy). !LEMON! **

**Couple(s): KnucklesxMighty centric**

**Sonique: She owns nothing, so please don't assume otherwise, alright? Good. (Glares at me) Now on with it woman!**

**You're so mean to me.**

**Sonique: (Still glaring)**

**Alright, enjoy! XD**

**XXX**

_**Violet meets Sapphire**_

Mighty the armadillo, a strong fighter and friend of the Chaotix wandered through the streets of Station Square, his goal: To retrieve groceries!

He sweat dropped as he looked down at the shopping list in his hands. A load of junk was listed, and to be honest he wasn't a big fan of junk. In fact he hated it. Almost everything that he'd eaten this week consisted of fries, burgers, fast food and candy. Not a good mix in the digestive department either, made it harder and harder for him to resist throwing up his guts into the toilet.

Ugh. Such a disgusting thought since he'd already done it once all over the table back at the agency. What a brilliant sight it must have been for little Amy Rose to see. Poor girl. She came along to visit Espio and to see him as they hadn't seen each other in ages, probably years even. He swore that she fancied Espio, always giggling and smiling around him. The chameleon didn't seem to mind either mind, in fact he did the same thing when she was around.

He chuckled at a vague memory of himself asking her out on a date when he was convinced he was in love with her. In all fairness she had turned him down nicely, which he was thankful for in all due respect. He knew she was in love with that blue hedgehog named Sonic; she had it bad, still does. Always saying that she'll never give up on him, and he believed her in a way. She was dedicated that was for sure.

But the way she acted around Espio, he was certain that she would eventually end up dating Espio, even if it was to experiment to see if it would work. It should. Espio's a quiet guy, quite reserved in every way, but with Amy he just blurts things without realising it, and this was how Mighty came up with the conclusion that Espio was curious about the rose hedgehog himself.

His thoughts drifted from Espio and Amy straight to Knuckles.

Oh boy. His feelings for the echidna had changed over the years that was for sure and it did Mighty's head in all of the time. As soon as he saw the echidna again, his heart skipped a beat, his tail wagged and he found himself pouncing on the echidna in a tight hug. And that's where all of this had started. He had no idea why he had done it; it was like an impulse, just instinct taking over. His hips were even jerking slightly, which was thankfully unseen by everyone since they were all fussing over Knuckles themselves.

Mighty did wonder if it was love or just a faze he was going through. He didn't know if he wanted it to be love or just a quick crush, but he knew he felt it. He wasn't too sure what it was. He had to admit that it felt good in a way, but it scared him too. It was different. To like someone of the same sex. He knew that it wasn't exactly agreed upon in the town, not that people would care these days, but he knew people that would.

Would the Chaotix accept him still if he were... gay?

Gay.

Such a strange word; the correct definition was happy, right? He certainly was happy when he saw the echidna, that's for certain.

Mighty kept pondering over this as he walked and reeled back in pain as he walked into a lamp post; clutching his nose in the process.

"Oh darn it!" He exclaimed in pain as he closed his eyes in pain, his mouth forming a fanged frown.

He hissed in pain.

"Darn Knuckles..." He muttered as he continued on his way down the street towards the store to collect his list of things.

**XXX**

Knuckles the echidna growled in agitation at Vector.

"I have no time to babysit your house Vector; I have to protect the Master Emerald!" He growled and slapped his forehead in frustration. "I can't believe you called me for this!"

Vector held his hands clasped in front of him, looking at Knuckles pleadingly.

"Oh please Knuckles, just for an hour." Vector said in a begging tone. "I'll do anything if you just do me this one favour!" He exclaimed.

"No way, you find yourself another house-sitter Vector!" Knuckles said as he went to walk out.

He was stopped in his tracks by a balling crocodile.

"I'll be back in an hour Knucks, just please. I've gotta go on a mission quick with these two, and since Mighty's not here, I need you to guard the house for a little while alright!" Vector pleaded again. "You can even leave when Mighty get's here, he shouldn't take an hour. We have valuable stuff in this place Knucks that needs to be protected!" Vector got onto his knees and grovelled at the echidna's feet. "Please!"

Knuckles grimaced and growled.

"Alright!" He exclaimed quickly. "If it'll stop you from doing that I'll watch the agency 'til Mighty get's back. Just please, stop it." Knuckles said in a aggravated tone.

"Oh thank you Knuckles, you're the best friend ever, in the whole entire world!" Shouted the hysteric crocodile as he hugged the echidna.

"Ugh! Get offa me!" Knuckles said as he pushed Vector off of him, and held him at arm's length. "Just get out and hurry up already!"

"Right," He paused before shouting to his comrades. "Come on boys, we gotta clean this one up quick!"

Espio stood from the couch and made his way to the door to make his exit ready for the mission.

"Yaaay! We've finally got some action!" Exclaimed the hyper active bee as he made his way out the door to annoy Espio.

Vector made his way to the door and stopped to speak to Knuckles.

"Just go!" Exclaimed the echidna as he plopped down on the couch with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, obviously peeved at the croc.

The door shut and he sighed in relief that he had the house to himself to ponder on his thoughts for a while since he had nothing better do 'til Mighty got back.

He opened his eyes to look up at the ceiling as he wondered about the armadillo.

'_I wonder what he's doing._' He pondered in his mind. '_Bah, can't be anything important... They probably sent him to get some groceries again... They go through food like I go through gloves. There's no real need to take in so much food, they'll get fat in no time guaranteed.'_

He let his head fall to look around the room silently. Old Chinese pots, pizza boxes scattered the living area. Yeah they definitely lived in a pig sty, and they wondered why he never stayed over.

'_Meh got no reason to either I guess. My place is by the Master Emerald._' He thought to himself. '_Or do I?_' He asked himself in his mind. '_How can I be so sure that everything that I believe is right? I have no reason for a love life, I'd have no time for that..._'

His eyes widened.

'_Woah, where'd that thought come from? Probably that damned armadillo... Stupid humping hug..._' He blushed as he realised at that moment what that hip thrusting was.

"Oh man..." He looked down at his hands and realised that he was having weird thoughts again. "What has that guy done to me...? If my people saw something like that they'd probably kill me... and him..." He said this sadly. "Why do I care about him...?" He shook his head. "This is what it's like to have feelings... for someone... right?"

This question was always a devil on his mind since he could never figure it out. He felt protective over the Master Emerald and his friends, but the thoughts he had if someone hurt Mighty were much worse. If anyone touched Mighty, Knuckles swore to himself that he'd slice off their balls and make them eat them.

A pain erupted in his chest at the thought of Mighty having to endure any pain, in the worst scenario, for Knuckles himself.

Knuckles wasn't exactly someone that could give you advice on marriage, sex or relationships at all, but his own _feelings_ on the subject were pretty straight forward. He believed that if love was involved, then the couple could resort to marriage, or sex before, but if there is only lust involved in the relationship, and that was it, then they deserved to be gutted and eaten. Nobody should let someone use their body for sex, or use anybody for their own pleasure, just as feelings aren't to be played with.

That's why he didn't understand Sonic with Amy. He could see that the hedgehog was a little taken aback with her and actually liked her, but he wouldn't act on it in a positive attitude.

Knuckles vaguely remembered having a heart to heart with Amy about why she chased the blue speed demon around aimlessly, and she ended up confessing that Sonic had used her once before. He toyed with her feelings on that cruise ship to get himself _off_ the boat, but the worst part of it all was that he didn't even seem sorry. And that was what pushed Knuckles to hate the hedgehog a little more than he did. The poor girl just wanted to be loved and accepted and that blue idiot just decides to be a jerk with her.

Knuckles would hate to toy with someone. He wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of it all. To hurt someone for your own selfish gain was wrong, and not to mention to lose trust in someone was something that he would hate.

He felt he had next to no friends, and he wanted friends. He wanted people to confide in one day, someone to talk to. He felt that Amy and Tails were the closest to friends that he had. Of course there was Sonic, but the word _rival_ appeared more in that sentence with his name.

His thoughts drifted back to Mighty.

He felt himself blush at some of the images of him and Mighty holding each other.

He growled in irritation.

"I hate this feeling, it's so wrong, but it feels right..." He shook his head to try and clear it, but worse images came up onto Knuckles. "Damn it!"

He could see Mighty bent over a table and moaning his name in ecstasy.

"No, no, no, no, no!" He shouted smacking at his head.

He regretted closing his eyes.

**XXX**

Mighty arrived back at the Chaotix headquarters a little short of breath due to the walk. Four shopping bags hung from his hands as he slumped slightly at the weight.

It wasn't that heavy but he was exhausted due to him walking into more objects and having to dodge other people in order to not hurt himself again. A couple of destroyed aisles were a result of his thoughts, the cashier wasn't happy, but he just made a quick get away with his bags.

He saw the agency in front of him and smiled, a relieved sigh escaping his lips.

"Finally home." He said gently to himself.

He reached for the door knob and turned it.

The door opened and he walked into the living room.

"Vector, Espio, Charmy I'm back with the groceries!" He shouted to get someone's attention as he kicked the door closed with his foot.

When he got no answer he narrowed his brow and walked into the kitchen a little suspicious.

"Come on guys where you to?" He asked as he placed the bags onto a kitchen counter, and then walked back into the living room.

"They're not here; they've gone on a mission." A gruff voice said from the couch.

The armadillo's eyes widened in surprise at hearing the voice of his crush on the couch.

"Oh... Without me again..." Mighty said a little disappointed.

He felt the urge to jump on the echidna on the couch, but he held it back.

"Yeah, look I'm off I held up my end of the deal." Knuckles said as he stood from the couch and walked toward the door.

"Couldn't you hang out a little? I'm on my own otherwise." He said trying to reason with Knuckles.

"The Master Emerald's not gonna protect itself. Bye." He said giving Mighty the cold shoulder as he walked past the armadillo.

Mighty felt anger build up inside of his chest. He couldn't believe that Knuckles would be so horrible.

"What have I done to you!" Mighty blurted not thinking once about it, "I just wanna spend time with you, is that so wrong!"

Knuckles turned and rolled his eyes.

"You're annoying me Mighty." Knuckles said menacingly.

Mighty was slightly taken aback but wasn't fazed.

"Why do you hate me all of a sudden, what did I do!" Mighty asked, storming up to the enraged echidna.

"Why do you insist I spend time with you!" Knuckles shouted at Mighty.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU JERK!" He shouted back at him.

Mighty panted at the exertion and backed up as he realised what he'd just said.

Knuckles was beyond stunned at this point. His eyes were wide and his spines had risen slightly, almost in a defensive manner it seemed.

Knuckles was ready to punch him in the face for shouting at him, but the realisation of what he'd said was enough to shut up those thoughts immediately.

"Y-You what?" Knuckles stuttered with his fist up slightly, his eyes narrowed. "Like hell you do you little annoying... I can't believe you'd lie about something like that!"

Mighty shot him a glare.

"Excuse me!" He shouted. "Why would I lie about something like this, do you really think I would!"

Knuckles shook his head at Mighty who had his head looking to the floor.

"You're a bastard for playing like that Mighty! It's not funny!" Knuckles shouted at him when he noticed Mighty's head was down and his shoulders shaking

Mighty shook his head and shot up, tears at the corner of his eyes.

"I'm not lying..." He said softly to the echidna while looking him in the eyes.

Knuckles suddenly felt bad for shouting at Mighty like that, his emotions on the situation got the best of him and it made him upset to his stomach at this point. It made him want to scream and pull at his quills.

He shut his eyes and breathed a few times, counted to ten and then re opened them with an air of calm.

"Mighty, just... repeat what you said" He said calmly.

Mighty noticed his calm aura and moved closer, his eyes downcast, a blush over his muzzle as he looked everywhere but at Knuckles.

Knuckles waited patiently for an answer to his question.

"I love you Knucks... I don't know how, or when... But I just do..." Mighty said softly, a sniffle came. "I understand if you don't... you know... feel the same." He found the courage to look up at him with tears still in his eyes; he put on a brave face and blinked back the tears. "But I wanna know from you, if you feel the same way. I wanna hear it from your mouth Knuckles..."

Knuckles was gobsmacked.

He swallowed then cleared his throat, his own blush spreading across his muzzle.

"Mighty, I don't... I really have no idea about this sort of stuff. But I can guarantee that I feel something. I'm not sure if it's love, but I know I feel something for you." Knuckles by this point was blushing as red as his own spines and fur. "If you mean it... then maybe... there can be a you and me?"

Mighty blinked.

"What? You mean it!" Mighty asked enthusiastically, causing Knuckles to blush brightly and jump back a little at his enthusiasm.

Mighty noticed this and backed up a little.

"I'm sorry Knucks; I didn't mean to shout..." He apologised. "I just had to get it out, I've felt it for a while now and I needed you to know. I haven't stopped thinking about you at all today!" He explained to the echidna.

Knuckles rolled his eyes and blushed.

"It's been the same with me lately too... I haven't stopped." Knuckles told him.

Mighty smiled, his blush deepening.

"Really?" He asked in a dreamy tone.

Knuckles looked at him and sighed.

"Yeah..."

Mighty moved closer to the guardian and gently reached up to his face with a hand.

"Knucks, can you do me one favour?" Mighty asked seriously; a small smile on his face.

"S-sure..." Knuckles whispered as he leaned into his touch slightly.

Mighty leaned closer to him and hugged him around the neck to hold him close.

"Stay with me for a bit?" Mighty asked gently as he closed his eyes and nuzzled into Knuckles chest.

Knuckles gulped and nodded slowly.

Mighty smiled wider and nuzzled into him again.

"Thanks. Come upstairs with me." Mighty said gently; as to not scare Knuckles away.

"Alright already, you're acting all dramatic. Just come on." Knuckles huffed and grabbed his hand to pull him towards the stairs.

Mighty grinned and quickly headed in front of Knuckles up the stairs before him, pulling the guardian along.

**XXX**

Mighty's room wasn't relatively big, but it was enough to keep any personal items he kept with him in the room.

Mighty was sat on his bed with Knuckles who was lying down beside him.

Knuckles' eyes were closed with his legs crossed loosely, his hands behind his head in a relaxed manner.

Mighty smiled gently to himself as he examined the echidna's form. Muscular arms and toned legs, crooked tail to the side which Mighty caught himself eyeing for a little while.

He crawled up towards the echidna and softly touched his face.

He couldn't believe that this was happening, and to him no less. He'd thought that Knuckles wouldn't have accepted him in this light or any light at all after finding out, but since the guardian was willing, he didn't know what to think of it.

When one of the echidna's eyes came open lazily, he stopped in fear of him now wanting to be touched. His ears drooped and he looked away with a blush.

"I didn't say you had to stop." Knuckles said in a calm manner.

Mighty looked to him and noticed a grin on his features, his eye closed again as he waited for Mighty to continue his ministrations.

Mighty did just that with his hand touching his cheek, then down to his chin and then off down to the upside down moon on his chest. He traced his finger over the curve of the moon and smiled slyly at the guardian's reaction.

**XXX**

Knuckles shuddered as the feel of Mighty's glove clad fingers sifted through his fur.

"Mighty," Came Knuckles' gruff voice in a low moan.

Mighty blinked at Knuckles' reaction, and then blushed gently.

"Knucks... S-Sorry... I didn't mean to..." Mighty trailed off and blushed deeper.

Knuckles chuckled gently.

"It's alright, I don't mind." He admitted. "My thoughts aren't exactly... innocent though. Just thought I'd warn you..." Knuckles said bashfully.

Mighty bit his bottom lip and gulped.

He laughed nervously.

"Yeah, mine aren't either..." The armadillo confessed as he looked down to his hand that held up his upper half on the bed. "Would you... I mean... C-can we... Do... have... sex?"

Knuckles' eyes widened slightly.

"Uh Mighty, you do realise what you're asking right?" Asked the bashful echidna.

Mighty nodded.

"I know, I just wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you." Mighty told him, "Look, you know I love you Knucks, well I hope you know I do, I would never lie to you about that. I want to show you too, not just say it. 'Actions speak louder than words', that's what you'd always told me." He finished his speech to look at the echidna that was now as red as his fur.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked him, wanting to be sure. "Once we do this Mighty, there's no going back..."

Mighty smiled and nodded again.

"I wanna do this with you Knuckles." He said gently as he moved towards his lover a little more. His head moved to lie on Knuckles' chest gently, nuzzling his face into him. "Please Knuckles?" He pleaded with him.

Knuckles gave a small unsure look at Mighty who was pleading with his eyes. He sighed and nodded.

"On one condition," He said before Mighty could jump at him. Knuckles gave him a slight grin at what he would say next, "I'm on top."

Mighty blushed and looked at him with a shiver.

"O-of course Knucks." He said in a dream like state.

And that's where it all began.

**XXX**

Knuckles laid Mighty off the edge of the bed while he was kneeling between his legs, the position gave away everything that the echidna was about to do to Mighty.

Mighty was beyond red at this point, his tan muzzle a vibrant shade and his whole body was a little red, not only from embarrassment, but from the heat of the situation too.

"Knuckles, kiss me first." He requested gently.

Knuckles got up from his kneeling position with a blush of his own, he hadn't done this before, and now he felt a little scared that he might have offended the armadillo in the process since he hadn't even thought to kiss the guy before giving him pleasure.

"Sorry, I'm new to this." Knuckles confessed as he his body leaned over Mighty's as to not squish him.

Mighty nodded in understanding, "I'm new to this too Knucks, just wanted to get a kiss from you first is all..." He said gently.

With that said the echidna brought his lips down onto the unsuspecting armadillo's at that second, and kissed him roughly.

Mighty knew that Knuckles would be rough, but he hadn't imagined him bringing him pleasure from just a rough kiss. He felt himself becoming hotter, and harder for Knuckles as he kissed him back with equal fervour. He wasn't about to let Knuckles dominate the kiss if he was allowed to dominate everything else, unfortunately strength was something that Knuckles had over Mighty, so when he tried to take control by grabbing Knuckles' arms, he felt it being reversed and he was the one pinned to the bed.

A low moan escaped Mighty's lips as he felt Knuckles lightly jab his hips forward in a seductive manner.

"Ah!" He exclaimed as he felt his member brush against Knuckles own flesh.

Knuckles growled low in his throat, a feeling of pleasure taking over his own body. He needed to finish Mighty off before he himself could finish so he pulled away from Mighty's lips with a wet smack and trailed hot, wet kisses down the length of his body, making sure to find most of his most sensitive spots.

He eventually came down to his knees again and looked to his member, a drop of pre-cum at the tip and hard as a rock he noticed.

Knuckles certainly found this interesting, never in his life had he seen another person's penis in his life, nor anything of a girl. It looked like he never would have to look into a girl either, if he was truly gay then nothing would really come of it happening anyway.

"Mighty, you alright?" He asked gently.

He was a little concerned with the armadillo since it looked like there were tears in the corners of his eyes.

"I'm fine, just- please! Just-Just get on with it!" The armadillo pleaded.

Knuckles chuckled. He understood why he was crying now. He would be the same if he was being teased, close to release and all. He knew it wouldn't take too long since it was their first time with anyone at all, and Knuckles hadn't even made himself feel release before since he'd had no reason to, but now he'd actually have to think about it.

"Mighty have you done this to yourself before?" Knuckles asked as he took off his barbed gloves and looked back at the organ once more.

Mighty blushed hard at this, "No... Never even thought about it." He confessed.

Knuckles nodded not saying anything else and took a hold of Mighty's member. He pumped it gently which received a moan from Mighty. He smiled at the reaction and pumped him a little faster.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Mighty moaned. "Knuckles..." He said breathlessly.

Knuckles looked up at him.

"Your mouth, use your mouth, please...?" He moaned again as he felt a wave of heat rush over his member. His eyes widened as he felt his member being sucked and tongued at the tip, the slight feeling of teeth wasn't that much of a turn off, and in fact it felt really good on his flesh. "Oah Knuckles!" He yelled.

Knuckles pulled his mouth away for a moment to slide his tongue up the underside of his member, the wet appendage soaking his lover and stroking him.

"Oh God..." He heard Mighty utter as he felt a stream of liquid hit his muzzle and head.

Knuckles blinked as he let go of Mighty's member to lick around his muzzle, tasting the bittersweet liquid that was Mighty.

Mighty had felt nothing like it before, an orgasm. It was definitely as Vector had said it would be, a first was always a little fast, but it was oh so good to feel a release that could take away stress and pain.

Mighty's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Kn-Knuckles... I'm sorry, I didn't. Oh man..." He blushed redder at seeing that Knuckles was licking around his muzzle and tasting it.

"Not bad Mighty, not bad at all." Knuckles said with a low chuckle, his voice was playful and an air of seduction was added to make the armadillo breathless.

"Oh Knuckles, you have no idea how happy I am to have you doing all of this with me." He sat up gently, feeling that he was a little dizzy and looked at Knuckles and straight into his eyes. "Now it's my turn to do you." He offered sweetly.

Knuckles shook his head.

"No, if you're gonna be in pain, then I'm catering to your needs Mighty. Do you want me to do it again?" Knuckles asked with finalisation in his voice.

Mighty smiled at him and shook his head.

"No, can we start now?" He asked with a bright smile and a small blush. "I want you to feel pleasure too Knuckles, not just me."

Mighty grabbed a hold of Knuckles' arm and pulled him on top.

Knuckles, being sneaky, flipped Mighty over before he could blink and pressed his hard member into the backside of his lover.

Knuckles leaned in to one of Mighty's ears and nibbled gently. "I'm doing you the traditional way."

Mighty gave off a loud moan at that.

The thoughts and feelings he was experiencing at that moment while Knuckles played with his mind was overwhelming.

"Knuckles please hurry. I can't hold out much longer! Give yourself to me!" He said passionately.

Knuckles chuckled and kissed the back of Mighty's shell, his one hand had the fingers prodding at Mighty's tail hole and the other was massaging the butt cheeks.

"Alright, just calm down." He said calmly.

He kissed Mighty's shell again and let his fingers intrude in on his loves hole. Gently he thrust his index and middle fingers in and out, until he felt a small amount of moistness on his fingers. He pulled out in slight alarm to check if it was blood, thankfully only a clear liquid came along on his fingers, and he smiled gently.

"You okay Mighty?" He asked.

Mighty had his face planted to the bed, slight drool hanging from his lips as his head turned to look behind him at Knuckles. He moaned at the mere sight of him and gave a quiet 'Yeah' in response.

"You ready?" Knuckles asked gently.

When he saw a nod come from Mighty, he positioned himself and then thought for a moment. He dropped his hips back down and inserted his fingers again, trying to find that sweet spot. After feeling around for a little over a minute, and Mighty moaning at him gently, he knew he'd found what he was looking for when Mighty jerked slightly away from him and came instantly.

Mighty's eyes widened at this and he blushed.

"Knuckles what're you- Oh GOD!" He felt Knuckles jab at his sweet spot a few more times, his body grew hotter and hotter with each second of it. "Knuckles, just take me already!" He shouted suddenly.

Knuckles growled and mounted him again, his hips raised and his member positioned. He pushed a little, feeling the head being taken in, and then being forced out a little. He felt Mighty tighten and growled and yelped.

"Mighty..." He growled through his teeth, "Relax..." He moved his hands in front of Mighty, stroking his stomach and member, trying to take his mind off of the obvious pain he was feeling.

Tears formed at the corners of his eyes. He couldn't believe that the pain he was feeling was by showing Knuckles how much he loved him.

"Argh, I'm trying..." He whimpered and yelped as he felt Knuckles fully sheath himself within his heat.

"Alright Mighty, it's over now. No more pain, I promise okay. Shh" He soothed the teens mind gently, and stroked him softly, trying to calm him. He leaned onto his shell and kissed it gently.

Mighty felt himself relax a little, as the pain from the penetration began to fade.

"Knuckles... Could you try moving a little...?" He asked gently.

Knuckles hearing this leaned from his shell and kissed it before trying to move his hips slowly.

He moved back ready for the yelp of pain, but got none and watched in astonishment as he thrust back in and Mighty groaned in pure pleasure.

Mighty smiled gently, it was okay for him to move, which meant that he could tell him to move faster, since the slow pace was killing him.

"Knuckles..." Mighty groaned out. "Faster..." He ordered.

Knuckles obliged and thrust his hips a little faster for Mighty to get a full feel of him, and for he himself to feel Mighty.

"Ugh..." Knuckles moaned. "Mighty..." He growled when he felt Mighty tighten around him.

"Knuckles! There!" Mighty ordered him loudly. "Oh Gods Knuckles!"

Mighty felt his release come quickly and as soon as Knuckles hit his sweet spot a fifth time, he let his seed spread all over the bed and Knuckles hand.

Knuckles growled and moaned Mighty's name as he felt his own release come and go. His seed spilled inside Mighty and he wondered then if he was okay with that.

"Oh Knuckles." He heard Mighty whisper, and he figured that Mighty couldn't care less at this point.

Knuckles carefully pulled his member out of Mighty and helped Mighty lay down, his arms came around the armadillo and he held him for a while longer.

"I love you Mighty." He simply said and kissed his head gently before getting up and heading for the door.

"Wait... You're leaving?" To say that Mighty was hurt was an understatement, he was furious at Knuckles for even _thinking_ he could leave. How dare he!

"To get you a glass of water," he answered, and then continued, "I want you to rest in that bed a second while I go and get it." Knuckles said with a chuckle, he then looked at his gloves. "I don't go anywhere without my gloves Mighty." He said before he left to go and get a glass of water.

Mighty smiled at the gesture and sighed in relief.

**XXX**

Vector, Espio and Charmy were gob smacked when they walked through the door and heard all of the noise. And when they saw Knuckles walk from the stairs, gloveless and into the kitchen. They dared not say a word.

**XXX**

**Sorry I just had to end it like that ^_^ **

**It's finally finished! Whoop! (Dances)**

**I hope you enjoyed reading deidara-kupkake. I certainly had fun writing this.**

**Sonique: Can't believe you wrote smut again, it's nice to see you back on track. (Slaps my back gently) Well done, I'm proud of you.**

**Hehe. Hope you like it. (Smiles sheepishly)**

**!R&R!**


	2. Needing a new couch

_**Need a new couch**_

Mighty the armadillo bustled around the kitchen with his pink apron which he'd borrowed from an excited Amy Rose who was ecstatic about his and Knuckles relationship, stating how "sweet" and "romantic" it was. He'd chuckled because it was anything but "sweet", he'd describe it as passionate and sensual, but he couldn't exactly say that to a twelve year old so he kept that part to himself. He'd told her in a bout of confidence one day, not really on accident, but others were listening in and Amy made a quick cover up for him, which he was undoubtedly grateful for. Amy swore herself to secrecy, which was another thing that he was happy for and she'd hugged him, completely approving of their relationship. He was glad someone was.

The Chaotix weren't so happy about it, Charmy was a big loud mouth, obviously not really understanding with him being six years old and all, and then Vector had stuck his big snout into his business, and one day, Mighty was missing Knuckles so much that he'd literally thrown the twenty year old across the room in a bout of anger. Espio was rather complacent, he didn't mind the fact that they were together, but he did ask, politely of course, if the two could keep the noise down a bit more, because Charmy was beginning to ask questions and he found it a little disturbing to hear Mighty being so loud. Mighty had blushed at that, stating that he was sorry, but Espio just gave him a calm smile and nodded his head, explaining that he was in fact happy for him and that he would try and keep Vector and Charmy out of his business.

Espio had actually been the one to ask if he'd wanted to have the "house" to himself so that he could spend time with Knuckles, since he knew that they were quite far away and Mighty never really got to see him as often as he'd have liked. Mighty had instantly jumped to the idea and pleaded with Espio to help him get the rest of them out of the house, so he and Espio formed a plan; they were going to have them stay at Station Squares sea side hotel for two nights as to not look too suspicious and Espio had managed to come through for him it seemed as they'd been in contact from their "holiday" and stated that they'd probably be staying for a bit longer than expected to which Mighty had happily explained that he was fine at home by himself.

He sighed blissfully and moved to the stove which was stewing a beef with many types of vegetables in a large pot and stirred quickly, and then to the slowly circling butter popcorn in the microwave, the resounding "pop" echoing in his ears, almost drowning out the incessant ringing that started once he began cooking. He hated cooking, it was something he didn't like to do, but he figured that it was worth doing if it would impress Knuckles, which it did. He'd had countless compliments on his numerous dishes from the guardian. Mighty liked taking meals up for him, even though cooking always gave him a headache, he was happy to make Knuckles happy.

Of course he had many other things that consisted of potato chips, lemonade and chao cola, some salsa dip, homemade, to go with the nachos he bought , some jelly sweets, which was his own personal favourite, although he had no idea if Knuckles was actually one for sweets-

Ah, the reason for his trembling mind had once again returned to plague his self. He couldn't believe that he and Knuckles were actually going to be watching a movie, a horror movie at that which Knuckles had picked out; Nightmare on Elm street. He felt ashamed to call himself a man what with him being afraid of such a thing as a movie, of course he would be though, he had an over active imagination which aided him in many other things than the sick and gory scenes. His imagination consisted of the countless times he and Knuckles had actually had sex, too many for him to even count, not that he could actually count any of them at the time, nor the amount of orgasms he had.

He felt his face flush at the mere thought and swallowed loudly, obviously thinking things he shouldn't have been. Only when the microwave gave a "ding" did he actually come out of his thoughts and quickly moved to said microwave to take out the paper bag of butter popcorn to place it into a large glass bowl, and then he quickly placed another bag in, that time sweet and put it on for the appropriate time. He didn't know about Knuckles, but he preferred sweet popcorn to butter.

He glanced at the clock and turned back to the microwave, and then he did a double take. Was it seven o'clock already? Gah! He had to set the living rooms coffee table quickly.

He moved frantically about the kitchen, first turning off the stove and letting the beef stew simmer gently, and then he moved to all of the bowls to put them on the coffee table, then the drinks and set two glass cups down with a soft "clack" and smiled at his handy work. All he had to do was wait for the popcorn to be done and then for Knuckles to come in to eat his specially made stew.

He moved back into the kitchen and stirred the beef stew with the wooden spoon and smiled happily before placing the lid on top which had a small segment cut out for the spoon to come through. The pot was courtesy of Amy, heck most of his appliances for the kitchen were Amy's, but she didn't mind, she liked to "help-love-bloom" as she put it.

He chuckled at the mere thought of the energetic girl and shook his head, wondering when Sonic was finally going to get the courage to ask the girl out and be done with it before some other guy would take her, if it wasn't Sonic, then whoever it was would be a lucky guy that's for sure.

He jumped at the sound of the door opening and closing and he smiled before turning from the stove to run out and tackle his boyfriend in absolute glee. "Knuckles!" He shouted as he quickly jumped on the surprised echidna whose quills stood on end and made a slow descent as he realized he wasn't being attacked.

He chuckled and rubbed at the armadillo's back as he hugged him back gently.

"Hey Mighty, nice to see you too." He said in an amused tone as he pulled back slowly to look the armadillo in the eyes, a blush tinting his cheeks.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen you in a long while and well, I got excited." He said with his blush deepening at his confession.

Knuckles nodded and gave him a playful look.

"I noticed." He said with a wink as he moved to the couch with Mighty at his side, clinging to his waist and nuzzling his shoulder gently making the echidna chuckle more than he deemed necessary.

When they reached the couch, Knuckles frowned and looked down at Mighty with a scolding look.

"Mighty, what did I say about going all out?" He asked as if talking to child.

Mighty looked up at him and blinked in confusion, then set his eyes on the coffee table and blushed with a smile.

"It's only a few things," he said gently, "I was gonna go all out and make a full dinner but I knew that you'd be mad so I just settled for buying junk instead." He said while letting go of Knuckles to rub at the back of his shell sheepishly. He then looked up at him innocently. "I made stew." He said simply with a grin.

Knuckles sighed deeply and pulled the armadillo close again and then smoothed down his shell gently. He then kissed the armadillo's head and pulled back, holding him at arm's length and raised an eye ridge.

"Uh, nice apron," He said with a smirk.

Mighty looked down at his self and blushed like a tomato.

"Um, it's not mine." He said simply, embarrassed to no end.

Knuckles nodded.

"I know," he said impishly, "you look better in it than Amy." He said with a wink.

Mighty turned beet red and at the incessant "ding" of the microwave, excused himself and moved into the kitchen to sort out the popcorn, and to remove the apron from his body. Once he sorted out the popcorn into a bowl and then hung the apron up on a hook which he didn't know they'd had until recently, he moved into the living room with the popcorn to see Knuckles sitting on the couch with his arms crossed, his head bowed slightly and his eyes closed. Meditating maybe? He had no clue, but he didn't mind at all really. He found that Knuckles was interesting to watch when he was training, and watching the level of control the echidna had over his body was immense, although he had a nasty temper.

He placed the popcorn onto the table and sat on the arm of the chair next to Knuckles and stroked his head gently, rousing him of his calm state.

Knuckles found he grinned from his spot and opened an amethyst eye to look at Mighty from the side only to find that the armadillo was leaning over him in an almost predatory way which sent a shiver up his spine. He quickly regained control over his body and opened both eyes as he quickly shot out and pulled Mighty down to straddle his lip and Knuckles looked up at him with a seductive smirk.

"And what do you want?" Knuckles asked as he tilted his head to the side.

Mighty always said it was "cute" when Knuckles did that, but right then, he'd thought the complete opposite to the word. He felt himself gulp at the position, recognizing it right away as one that they'd used many times before.

"J-just a kiss," he always stuttered when under pressures like those, his intimacy with Knuckles was so intense and he knew that it always entailed him orgasming more than Knuckles himself.

Knuckles chuckled at his uke and rubbed at his shell gently with his other hand moving to rub at the ears which Mighty had, stroking and making the other moan gently.

"C'mere then," he said as he pulled the armadillo's head down to cover his lips in his own.

The kiss itself was intense, hands roamed along both bodies as unbridled passion shifted through the very core of their being. Tongues pressed to the insides of cheeks, teeth being traced, mouth being mapped out by both but only for a short while as Knuckles took on the dominant roll and made sure that Mighty wasn't able to get any say in what was happening.

Mighty rolled his hips into Knuckles' instinctively, responding with heated fervour as he moaned hungrily into the mouth that was connected with his. The red echidna below him moaned back and grunted as he felt Mighty rub his rump deliciously against his crotch to which he grabbed a hold of the armadillo's hips and used his own strength to his advantage.

Having Mighty dry hump him was what normally started off their sessions, it meant that he was in need of a good screw which was something that Knuckles would wait for, so when he pulled away and he heard the whine of protest he almost rethought his decision.

"If we do this now, we'll never get to that movie." Knuckles moaned into Mighty's ear.

Mighty's eyes opened quickly and then closed as he groaned at the mere thought of stopping, but he grit his teeth and let go of Knuckles' shoulders which he hadn't realised he'd been gripping onto and panted gently while opening his eyes to look at his boyfriend with a tormented look.

"You... are such... a tease." He panted as he stole a quick kiss from Knuckles and moved off of him. He watched as Knuckles smirked at him and raised an eye ridge before realizing what he was in fact looking at. "Hey, my eyes... up here buddy." He said as he shook his head playfully before going to a dusty book shelf which had a DVD sat on a bunch of paperwork that Vector was probably supposed to do but didn't the lazy croc.

Knuckles chuckled and watched as Mighty quickly set the DVD up in the player and then made his way back into the kitchen once more.

Mighty moved to the stove and stirred the contents of the large pot before plucking two bowls out of a cupboard by his feet and spooned the contents into the bowls, each equally level, and then put two spoons in the bowls before placing the lid back on top of the pot and walking out with steam flowing from the bowls.

He handed one to Knuckles who took it and thanked him quietly before he sat himself down and reached for the DVD remote to start the movie.

"You do realize that movies like this scare the crap out of me, right?" He asked the echidna beside him.

Knuckles chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll keep you safe." He said simply before turning back to his bowl to dig in to his meal.

Mighty watched Knuckles take in a spoon full and smiled at him.

"Is it alright?" He asked which made Knuckles look over to him.

Knuckles swallowed before nodding his head.

"Mhm, it's really good Mighty." He complimented the armadillo. "I think you should go into cooking some time in your life."

Mighty blushed and shook his head as an answer as well as trying to mask his embarrassment.

"Nah, I don't think I could do that, these meals are special Knux." He paused while looking down at his bowl and smiling at it. "I only make them for you." He stated.

Knuckles smiled and shook his head.

"You're such a sap." He said with a laugh.

Mighty laughed at his comment and then dug into his own bowl of stew.

**XXX**

After the two had finished their bowls of stew and Knuckles had his second helping, the two set them down and leaned into each other on the sofa.

Knuckles was watching the movie with an almost bored expression, not finding any of it disturbing to which Mighty had to wonder if the fiery echidna was actually alive and breathing.

Mighty tried his best not to pay too much attention to the fact that the main character "Freddie" could get into people's dreams and kill them, although it sounded farfetched to most, it seemed rather real to Mighty. Was that real blood? Okay, his imagination was getting rather out of hand. He had to wonder how long was left of the movie, the two had literally only been sat there for about twenty minutes and the gore was starting. He hoped to hell that it wasn't real.

Knuckles was fully aware of Mighty's state of mind, if the Goosebumps, the shaking and heart beating against his side was any indication. He was rather reluctant to pick such a movie because he knew Mighty would be scared, but the armadillo had insisted that the two watch it; claiming that he had to "fight-his-fear". Yeah, Sonic was said to have wanted to fight his fear of water, but that didn't mean he'd actually do it.

His arm was wrapped around the armadillo's body and rested on his hip, he'd hoped that it would have calmed the other down but it turned out it was having no effect so he'd have to distract the idiot armadillo.

In one quick move, Knuckles had Mighty straddling him once again and was looking up into shocked, and slightly fearful, blue eyes.

"I think..." Knuckles trailed off as he ran his gloved hand up Mighty's side seductively, "that we should turn off the movie..." He paused and kissed Mighty's chin before continuing, "And I should make you forget all about it."

Mighty felt himself flush a deep red and his eyes close as he felt Knuckles trail butterfly kisses down his throat. That was something that he could do, have a bit of fun with Knuckles.

Each and every time he and Knuckles had relations, Knuckles never failed to make the shy armadillo almost pass out from the sheer bliss of being taken to euphoric heights. His hips thrusting and hitting the right spot all the time, making him come not once, twice but three or four times in total, and that was before the echidna would have cum once. He knew that Knuckles was always loved for his high performances on the battlefield, he could take down mountains, dig into cliff faces and take down a whole fleet of robots all with his own sheer willpower. Mighty had no problems with saying that he was capable of shaking his world when in the bedroom either, or wherever they found themselves at the time.

Hi eyes snapped open and he came back to reality when he felt a hand brush down his chest, over some pert nipples and continued to travel south just hitting above the navel and Mighty jerked his hips when he felt the hands shoot straight back up the body and completely dodging the crotch.

He groaned in frustration, a frown pulling at his lips.

"Knuckles... Don't tease me..." He droned as he felt Knuckles suck on his neck hotly, his tongue darting out to wet the once dry expanse. "Ah, ah, ah!" His pitch became sharper as Knuckles suckled on a particularly sensitive spot in the junction between neck and shoulder. "Ah! Knuckles!" He cried as he closed his eyes tight at the small action.

"Hm?" Knuckles asked teasingly around the armadillo's flesh, a small laugh entwined with his voice, showing that he was messing with Mighty.

Mighty gritted his teeth together in frustration, he hated it when his boyfriend teased him, especially when he gave Mighty a sign that he acknowledged that he was in fact doing it to him. He thrust his hips forward and caught Knuckles' at the right angle which made him moan loudly and buck up into him in response. Mighty arched his back and pushed his chest into the other males to rub up against him in pleasure, his fur stood on end as he anticipated what they were going to do with each other.

Mighty felt excitement suddenly smash into him and felt an intense heat pool in the pit of his stomach and he couldn't help the groan that escaped his slightly parted lips. He bit his lip as he felt Knuckles grind into him gently, his hips moving rhythmically against his own, and Knuckles' erection rubbing up against his entrance enticingly. Nothing beat the feeling of the echidna's hot heat rubbing his entrance in such a way, he felt his balls rub against the penis' shaft and almost came right then and there, but he managed to catch and compose himself quickly.

"Knux... Please..." He moaned at the echidna that slowed to a pain stakingly slow pace, the length of the shaft rubbing him whole as he was lifted gently to help with the movements.

"What do you want, hmm?" Knuckles asked in his seductively low voice. "Tell me." He coaxed the armadillo to speak up about his wants.

Knuckles always loved to hear Mighty beg for what he was about to give him, it gave him a sense of dominance, and it was a huge turn on when he'd have the armadillo crying out his name and moaning in ecstasy before he even penetrated, which was normally done raw nowadays.

Mighty moaned loudly and thanked the heavens that the Chaotix were in fact out of the house. He pressed himself more fully against Knuckles and looked down at him with hazy lust filled eyes. He brought his head closer to Knuckles' and whispered: "Fuck me."

It was more a command than a suggestion, and that was clearly what Knuckles had been waiting for as he'd flipped Mighty so that he was on his hands and knees rather quickly and leaned over him to growl in warning before pushing his weight fully over Mighty's body and quickly sheathing himself in the wonderful heat that was his boyfriend.

"Oh... Ah... Knux!" Mighty cried out in slight pain. "Don't put so much in at-"

He was abruptly cut off by a horny echidna who thrusted straight off the bat, his hips moving erratically into Mighty's.

"Oh... Ah... F-Fuck, Knuckles!" He cried in ecstasy as he felt every inch of Knuckles sink into the depths of himself.

He was pushed face first into the couch, and buried himself in a pillow to hide his screams of pure pleasure. His eyes widened and he lifted his head to look at the arm of the chair in slight shock and blushed as he cried out once more, this time louder than before.

"There! Fuck, Knuckles, THERE!" He shouted at the echidna who moaned and growled his own pleasure in his ear.

Knuckles latched his teeth onto Mighty's ear and tucked, painful as it were for Mighty, Knuckles knew that he was extremely turned on by rough play and made sure to slap the tantalizing ass of his boyfriend to prove that Knuckles wasn't shy about anything that he was doing to his lover.

"Mighty... I'm almost there..." Knuckles groaned into his ear, still biting it.

Mighty placed the side of his face on the pillow and cried to himself, the pleasure making him swell until he felt he'd burst. He felt his heart skip a beat as his release was inevitably close.

"Knuckles, Knuckles, I'm-I- AHHHH!" Mighty felt a wave of relief and slight pain come over him as he felt his penis give way to release, it pulsed and left streams of cum on the couch's surface which he guessed he'd have to clean up later anyway. He closed his eyes in pleasure and tensed up his ass a little more than it was already. "Come Knuckles..." he begged.

Knuckles felt his self convulse at the feeling of Mighty's insides tightening around his shaft, the slippery wet insides clamping around him and making him want to coat the armadillo's insides in his sticky white cum.

"Uh... Oh... Shit..." Knuckles groaned as he let go of Mighty's ear to bury his face in the orange-red shell before him. "Mighty..." He moaned out gently as he rested on the shell.

Mighty heard the silent confession and smiled while looking back at Knuckles who looked absolutely exhausted from his position.

"I love you, Knux." He said gently to the echidna and kissed his cheek affectionately.

Knuckles just chuckled and quickly withdrew from Mighty to sit back on the couch normally and then watched as Mighty collapsed into a heap and heard him whimper gently. He frowned and quickly shot a hand out to rub at the smaller beings thigh gently.

"Was I too rough?" He asked calmly, although on the inside he was feeling rather bad and Mighty sensed this.

Mighty smiled and chuckled at him.

"You idiot... You know I like it rough." He said from the other side of the couch.

Knuckles grabbed the remote and turned off the DVD and placed the TV on standby and then got up to pick Mighty up.

Mighty cried out in surprise and his ears fell back against his head as he looked up at the man who was cradling him like a baby. He felt Knuckles move and quickly grabbed a hold of the echidna's neck so not to fall from the others arms and wondered how much pain he would be in the next morning.

**XXX**

As soon as the Chaotix walked through the door, Vector made a comment on the mess on the coffee table before moving to the couch to sit his butt down.

Charmy sniffed at the air and covered his nose.

"Eww, what's that smell?" He asked in a nasally voice.

Vector picked up on it as well and got up to investigate, but looking down at the brown sofa and the small patch of murky white which had dried overnight he instantly knew who was there.

"It's the couch; I think we need a new one." Vector said as he moved away from it and up to the bathroom to take a long hot shower.

Espio just shook his head with a sigh at the two other comrades and hoped that they would in fact get a new couch.

**XXX**

**Hey guys, this was a request for a friend of mine; ShellShellRockzz. I hope you enjoy this one :)**

**Oh yeah and there's something wrong with my keyboard, so I'm sorry if there's any stupid mistakes in here... .**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**R&R.**


End file.
